Heaven's Seal
by WinglessMusician
Summary: A prophet once said that the most powerful being, known as the heavenly guardians, will come close to extinction, and that the power of darkness will prevail, spreading among dimensions. In what seems to be the end for us men, a savior will come, the one who bears the heaven's seal. (eventual Hitsuhina)
1. Prologue

**Heaven's Seal**** (prologue)**

Please read the author's note at the end

**Disclaimer: I, an ordinary high school student, do not own Bleach.**

_Part 1: How it all started (Many years before the winter war_) –NOT EDITED

~0~

_**In the land of the heavenly empire, a tale exists, about a powerful being who bears the heaven's seal. **_

A tall man with an x-shaped scar on his face stared at the large door with gold and silver patterns before him. After awhile he decided to knock, slowly opening it when he heard someone say _'Enter'_.

_**A prophet once stated, that the guardians of heaven, would come close to extinction, and the power of the darkness will prevail and spread across dimensions, bringing endless suffering and pain to different beings…But amidst of what seems to be the end for us men, a savior will come…The one who bears the heaven's seal. He will save both men and demons, putting an end to their suffering and bringing back peace among the land.**_

"Your Majesty…" The man with an x-shaped scar on his face said, bowing before the other man with an unusual white hair.

"Ah, Hyorinmaru, You have arrived!" The white haired man smiled gently before motioning for the other to stand up.

"You have requested my presence, my lord."

The king nodded, still smiling, before sitting down on a chair with gold and silver patterns and small shards of real emerald and diamond.

It was silent for a while before Hyorinmaru decided to speak once again.

"My lord, it is quite rude of me, questioning you, the great ruler of the heavenly empire, and I humbly apologize for that, but may I ask…Why have you asked for me, a mere soldier, to be here?"

The man's face turned serious before stating, "We both know that you are not just a mere soldier, Hyorinmaru. You have served under me for a very long time, even before I became the ruler of this kingdom. I trust you with even the greatest secrets, and now I am entrusting this mission to you. Will you do it, Hyorinmaru?"

There is no need to ask Hyorinmaru, if he would do or follow the king's orders. Whatever the king asked him to do, Hyorinmaru would do, with no question. He dedicates his whole life to the king alone. If he asked Hyorinmaru to jump in the highest cliff, Hyorinmaru would do it. That's how loyal he is.

"State your request, my lord; I, your servant, am listening"

Suddenly, someone entered the room. Hyorinmaru turned to see a woman with light blonde hair and emerald eyes, holding a thing bundled in white cloth. Hyorinmaru's eyes widened slightly, before bowing. "Queen Hoshi…" He acknowledged the woman before him, before standing up again. The woman simply smiled before her expression turned back into seriousness. She then approached the white haired man.

The man gently took the thing wrapped in white cloth, staring at it lovingly for a moment. He then asked Hyorinmaru, "You are well aware of the treat, known as the demons, right?"

_**Demons or akumas…are fallen guardians, whose power is too overwhelming that it consumed them, and turned them into evil beings. Sadness and pain felt by other beings serve as their food. The screams of agony quench their thirst. They destroy peace and harmony, thus becoming an enemy to the heavenly guardians, whose job is to maintain peace and make sure other beings remain in the good side. **_

Hyorinmaru nodded slowly, not sure where this is going.

The white haired man once again stared at the thing bundled in white cloth in his arms. What he said next shocked Hyorinmaru.

"This is my only son, Toshiro. He bears the Heaven's Seal."

"…The Heaven's Seal?" Hyorinmaru asked with wide eyes.

"Yes. As we all know, demons are looking for the bearer of the seal, and plans to kill him, to prevent the prophecy from coming true. The demons have no idea that my son is the one who bears it, but they are still trying to end his life for he is the only heir of the throne. As my most trusted guard, I- We, my wife and I, are asking you to take Toshiro to the Soul Realm. Protect him at all costs. Train him to become a better individual. Prepare him for the upcoming battles. When the time comes, bring him back in this land and help him to fulfill his destiny."

Hyorinmaru was silent for a while. He's honored that the king trusts him to this extent, but can he really do it? What if he failed…But the king believes in him, so he should believe in his self too. With his head held up high he said, "I will take the young master into the land of the souls. I will make sure nothing bad happens to him. I would protect him at all costs and would offer my life to him."

The other man smiled at this while the woman wiped the tears in her eyes, she then turned into her son, softly whispering, "Toshiro, This will probably be the last time your father and I will see you, but please keep in mind that we love you. I'm sorry. Don't worry. Hyorinmaru would be by your side, and will guide you in our place. Please be safe."

The baby then opened his eyes. It revealed a pair of emeralds, the same shade, maybe slightly darker than his mother's.

The man then carefully gave the baby to Hyorinmaru, He was about to say something when suddenly, the door burst open. A soldier who seemed to have been running for a long time entered. Panting, the man said, "Your majesty! Forgive me for interrupting your conversation, but I have important news to tell you! The demons are attacking the kingdom! Area 56, 67 and Districts 12, 72, 76A-82F along with the capital of the northern part and the eastern part of the kingdom, have been captured by the demons! Also, ten percent of our men are dead, and about eight percent are injured and immobile."

Loud noises were then heard everywhere. Another soldier entered the room.

"Your majesty, demons are at the front gates of the palace! They and some of our soldiers are-"

The king didn't let the man to finish his sentence. He turned to Hyorinmaru and said, "Take him to the Soul Realm now!"

Hyorinmaru is worried for the king's safety, but he knew that the young prince's safety is more important. With one last look at the king who he have served for so long and his wife, he bowed before standing up once again and turning around, casting a spell that opened a what seems to be a door to another universe, entering it with the prince in his arms.

In the distance, before the gate closed he heard someone murmur,

"Thank you, Hyorinmaru"

~0~

A/N: I'm not sure if I should continue this or not. Please send me a review for me to know if I should just leave this story unfinished or not. If you want me to continue this, then I must apologize. As of now, I am a student and have too much stuff to do, which means the updates will take a while. There will be some OCs in this story (Hitsugaya's parents being one of them) and a bit of violence and swearing. (I'm not sure though.) If you have any suggestion please feel free to say it. If you want this to have a little bit of romance then kindly state which pairing you want to be included here. You could choose from HitsuKarin, Hitsuhina, HiyoriHitsu, IchiRuki, ByaSana (I'll make it possible), IshiHime, and a bunch of other pairings which I didn't type here because I'm too lazy. No yaoi pairings, please? I'm an IchiHitsu fan…But making this an ichihitsu fic will probably ruin the I don't know…Atmosphere? Whatever. Well that's all. Thank you for taking your time reading this.


	2. Dream

a/n: Wow… I didn't expect to receive even a single positive feedback. Thank you so much, that toolazytologin dude, xo. skyla, gamma2015, Asdfghjkl, aRandomPeople, ann, for reviewing, and a bunch of other peeps who favorite/ followed me/ this story. You guys made my day. Thank you. On with the story-

BTW the pairings which will be included here (I asked a bunch o' my good o' friends.) are: _**Hitsuhina, Ichiruki, Byasana, and possibly, Ishihime.**_Sorry to those who ship Toshi-kun and Karin-chan, Berry-tan and Hime-chan, and Ren-ren and Ruki-chan. I SHIP A BUNCH OF PAIRINGS SO I DECIDED TO ASK OTHERS' OPINIONS. (I'm having a hard time deciding on stuff, hence, why I couldn't choose my OTP). Most of them chose those pairings. _**Please note that as I suck at writing romance, the amount of lovey-dovey stuff in this story will be kept in a low level.**_ So yeah. On with the story~

**Chapter 1 **(unedited)

"Aw come on, taicho! Please? Just this once," Matsumoto asked, slamming her hands onto Toshiro's desk, nearly spilling the cup of tea over his-or should I say- their paperwork.

"Oy! You almost spilled my tea! I would have to rewrite all of these when that happened, you idiot! And for the _last time_, I am not throwing a party!" Hitsugaya said, signing a piece of paper before putting it above a pile of finished paperwork.

"…But taicho! It's your birthday!"

"So?" was his reply, which made his lieutenant's eyes bulge out.

"What do you mean 'so'? It's your birthday! You have to have fun and celebrate!" Matsumoto pouted as Toshiro scowled.

"Your way of having fun involves you, getting drunk until you pass out, and me, having to carry you all the way to your quarters." He said, putting down his pen before grabbing his cup of tea and drinking it.

"It is better than your way of having fun. Your definition of fun involves you, signing lots of boring paperwork and drinking tea. "

"Shut up, Matsumoto, at least I'm doing something progressive." He stared at her face with his usual cold expression. "Instead of slacking off, why don't you help me sign these papers?" he stated, but of course, the other just ignored him.

"Hmmm. You know what, taicho? You are having a party, whether you like it or not. I'll go start planning it! See you later, taicho! ~" With that said, the woman quickly ran out of the office, leaving a very frustrated captain behind.

In the distance, shinigamis felt the temperature decrease, a loud yell that shook the whole 10th division barracks then followed.

"Oy, MATSUMOTO!"

HEAVEN'S SEAL

Toshiro sighed. Some things do never change.

He looked at the calendar beside him, and once again sighed. Today marked the hundredth year since the bloody war with Aizen and his forces happened.

As he took another sip of tea from his cup, he thought of the things that changed and remained the same after the winter war.

For starters, he became taller. He is now around 6 ft. tall. He is still cold and stoic most of the time, but he was able to smile on some occasions, and laugh whole-heartedly, though that only happened once or twice. He became less uptight, enjoying someone else's company, though he still hated the crowd. Despite of being almost taller than the 13th division captain, Ukitake is still treating him like a child, giving him candies and other stuff every time he sees him. His lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto is still her sake-loving self, but in a way, she became more responsible, and now does paperwork, a few of it, at least. She seems to be truly happy too, finally able to move on. The Kurosaki's are now living in Soul Society. After dying, Yuzu and Karin returned to their 15-year-old appearances and entered the academy after they moved to soul society. Yuzu is now under the fourth division and Karin in the 13th, while Ichigo have no division, and is just living in seretei. He is, however, still a shinigami, who frequently goes on missions in the human world with Kuchiki Rukia, who is now the lieutenant of the 13th division. The missing captains' spots are filled except for Tousen's division. They have asked Ichigo to fill in that spot, but he refused, so the ninth division remained having no captain while a middle-aged man named Surota Akki is now in charge of Aizen's division and another man named Hadesu Oni is now the captain of Gin's division. Yamamoto passed his position to Kyoraku, while the other captains and lieutenants remained leading their respective divisions.

It took awhile as the war caused a great amount of damage to the Seretei and to the Gotei 13 itself, but somehow, they managed to get up. The wounds caused by the war (both physically and mentally) to shinigamis fully healed. Soon, everyone was back to their usual selves, if not better. They have learned a lot from the past years. Their mistakes, the pain they felt, served as the foundation of their successful and peaceful life now. They are stronger and wiser. Toshiro is very much proud of that.

Toshiro's musings was interrupted as someone knocked on his office door.

Fixing his kimono, he cleared his throat and said, "Enter."

The door opened and his childhood friend, Momo Hinamori, entered the room.

"Good afternoon, Shiro-chan!" she said, making Toshiro's eye twitch. She still calls him that stupid nickname- which he actually had come to like over the past years, but of course, he wouldn't admit it.

Hitsugaya was about to scold her for calling him that when the door opened once again, Kurosaki Karin entering the office, holding a _**tall**_ stack of paperwork. "Good morning, Toshiro!"

Placing the stack on the table, she turned to the other two in the room.

"Oh! Didn't notice you there, Momo-chan. Did I interrupt something? Sorry! I was just delivering the paperwork," she said.

Hinamori simply smiled as Toshiro stared at the paperwork, glaring at it slightly. "No, don't worry about it. I was just going to ask Shiro-chan to go eat lunch with me, and a bunch of other shinigamis. Would you like to come too, Karin-chan? I think Kurosaki-san is going to be there, along with your father."

"I would love to! Can I invite some of my friends too?"

"Of course, as they said, the more the merrier!"

Both girls turned to Hitsugaya, who is scanning one of the papers Karin brought.

Upon noticing the two are staring at him, he turned to face them and asked, "What?"

"Are you going or not?" they asked at the same time.

"I can't. I have paperwork to do."

Hinamori whined "…But Shiro-"

"I'll go eat something later. Thanks for the offer, though"

Karin sighed. "You really are no fun Toshiro. I wonder why you have so much fan girls with that attitude of yours. C'mon, Momo! Let's leave this guy and eat! I'm starving! What are we having?"

The other giggled, "Well, Rukia-san said that she would bring some-"and they're both gone.

Toshiro just shrugged as he continued to do his paperwork.

Hours later, he found his self, hungry. Staring at the clock, he saw that it is already 3:00 in the afternoon. Deciding he needed to eat, he put down his pen and left the office. He was about to leave the division barracks when suddenly, a black shadow crept up behind him. His vision blurred and soon, everything turned dark.

In a field with thousands of blue flowers lay a young white haired man, who seems to be unconscious. An unknown person is hiding behind a tree, carefully watching him. As he started to wake up, the person walked out of _her_ hiding place and approached him.

'Where am I?'Toshiro thought upon opening his emerald eyes, slowly sitting. Then suddenly, someone called his name. He looked up to see a woman with long raven black hair and a light pink kimono on.

Not knowing who the woman is, he tried to grab his zanpakuto only to find out that it's missing.

"I mean no harm, Hitsugaya Toshiro," said the woman.

"Who are you? Where are we and how did you know my name?"

"How I knew your name and where we are is something that I will not tell you."

"Why not? And you still haven't answered my first question. Who are you?"

The woman smiled, somewhat making Toshiro feel safe.

"I have no name, but people refer to me as 'Ami'(1)" she said.

"I don't remember going to this place. If you're not going to tell me our location, then tell me why and how I ended up here."

Ami's smile disappeared as her expression turned into a serious one.

"The time is near. The fallen ones are moving. They are looking for the seal." She said.

"What seal? Fallen ones?" Toshiro asked, confused, but the woman ignored him and continued speaking in a dream like state.

"Darkness will soon spread among the land, leaving a trail of blood and suffering behind. Nothing can stop them-not even the blood that runs in your veins (2). Nothing will be able to stop the darkness from further spreading, except one thing. Inside you, a destructive power remains hidden. You will have to find that great power to destroy them, "Toshiro's eyes narrowed.

"There will be a war? What power? What the hell are you talking about?"

"You will find out soon enough. Be careful for the mean time. I'll see you soon, Young Master Hitsugaya." With that, Ami slowly disappeared into thin air.

"Wait!" Toshiro yelled, but he soon found his self slowly disappearing just like the woman.

Toshiro groaned as he opened his sleepy eyes. He suddenly stood up upon remembering his conversation with the mysterious woman. Looking around, he found out that he is still in his office. It turns out that he fell asleep on his desk.

'Was it just a dream? If it is then what was it suppose to mean?' What if there really will be a war? What is this 'power' that dwells within me?' Toshiro thought. 'No...It's just a dream. Dreams are only fragments of our imagination. They are not real.' he stared out the window, catching glimpses of shinigami laughing with their friends under the trees as the winter breeze softly touched their skin.

"Nothing bad will happen." He muttered to his self, shaking his head a little. That's right, Toshiro. _**Nothing**_ bad will happen.

Toshiro grabbed a pen and started finishing the paperwork, repeatedly telling his self that everything is going to be all right.

As he stepped out of his office hours later, he can't help but feel uneasy. He figured it was because of his 'dream', so he just shrugged it off.

He didn't notice the presence of an unknown being as it watched him from the shadows.

a/n:

That's the end of the first chapter! I plan to make this story at least 10 chapters long. Hope ya'll stick with me until the end. I have a question for all of you. Can you help me come up with a character's weapons and attacks? Do you think you'll be able to help me? Thanks! Have a pleasant day, everyone!

Ami means friend

'The blood that runs in your veins' part would be explained somewhere in the story.


	3. Another dream, Their plan

**Heaven's Seal**

Chapter 2 (unedited)

Hitsugaya Toshiro slowly sat up as he rubbed his sleepy eyes. Those same eyes then widened in shock as his vision cleared. Instead of his own room, he is in a place filled with floating mirrors. He quickly grabbed his zanpakuto, Hyorinmaru, who was laying a foot away from him, before standing up. Cautiously, he walked over to a mirror. Upon reaching one, he almost fell back as his reflection became blurry and the image of the woman who appeared in his previous dream appeared before him.

"They found you," the woman said

"…Who?" Toshiro asked. Is he dreaming or is this actually happening?

"The fallen ones, they have found you, my prince!"

"M-my prince?" the woman just stared at him. "And who are these fallen ones?" he asked.

"They are after you…"

"Why? What do they want from me?"

"I don't have time to explain everything to you. Just please do what I'll say; Leave soul society. Go to a faraway place where no one would be able to find you."

Toshiro's eyes narrowed as he managed to say, "W-what? I can't do that! I'm a captain and-"

"Just do as I say! Run away! Leave! If you stayed-"suddenly, the mirror shattered into tiny pieces.

**-Heaven's Seal-**

Toshiro woke up with a start. 'Another dream,' he thought, then shook his head. 'No I don't think it's just a normal dream. Everything the woman said must be true. If so, why are those 'fallen ones' after me? Why do I have to leave Seretei? What will happen if I stayed?'

Someone knocked on his door, startling him. Groaning, he stood up and put a shirt on, then walked over to the door, opening it. He was suddenly pulled into a deathly hug by a certain sake-loving vice captain.

"OMG! Happy Birthday, Captain! You have grown a lot over the past years! I'm so proud of you! I wish you could have stayed _**short**_ and_**little**_and _**tiny **_for the rest of your life, though!"

"Can't…breathe" Toshiro managed to say as his face turned purple.

Matsumoto grinned. "Heh…Forgive me, taicho. I just wanted to be the first one to greet you a 'Happy Birthday'. Happy Birthday, taicho!"

'Stupid Matsumoto,' Toshiro thought, smiling a little in his mind, 'Thanks, though.'

"Psssh…You almost killed me in the process, you damn idiot!" he said, scowling.

"I said sorry! By the way, taicho, Can you dress up into something formal?"

"…What for?" Toshiro asked. He has a bad feeling about this.

"For your party, of course," Matsumoto replied cheerily.

"What party? I don't remember agreeing into this! Didn't I say that I don't want and will not have a party or any other form of celebration on my birthday? I ordered you to not throw a party for me, you idiot!"

"I don't remember saying that I'll follow your orders, either. " Matsumoto smiled, 'Hah! THE Toshiro Hitsugaya, a child prodigy and a genius, just got burned by the one and only me!'

Suddenly, the temperature dropped a few degrees. Greeting her captain a 'Happy Birthday' once again, she quickly dashed out of that place. "Matsumoto!" she heard him yell. She can't help but smile, though. 'He had changed so much and yet not changed at all.'

**-Heaven's Seal-**

In the deepest and darkest part of a forest, a tall man dressed in black cloak stood. He appears to be waiting for someone. Suddenly, two blurry figures rushed pass him. The two then stopped at a tree a few meters away from the other. The both of them also wear black cloaks, their faces, unseen.

"You're late." The man said at the two.

The other two just grinned. "Sorry. We are busy finishing the preparations." The taller of the two said.

"That's right. When will we execute the plan? I want to get over with it as soon as possible."

The man thought for a while. "Today will be the perfect day to do it, while he is out partying. It will serve as our little present for him."

They all grinned at the thought of what _**his **_reaction will be. "Ah! What a great gift we have for his birthday!"

"Too bad it will be the last."

**-Heaven's Seal-**

a/n: Well, this is rather short. I'm sorry. I kinda rushed this so there's probably a bunch of errors. The next update will probably take a while, as I will be very busy this month. I'm really sorry. So yeah. Please review.

Thank you xo. skyla, gamma2015, toolazytologin, ann, and UnbelievableAnimeFreak for reviewing. Stay awesome.


	4. A Captain's Death

**Chapter 3** (unedited, please read the author's note at the end)

Hitsugaya Toshiro stared at his closet for a long time, looking for something 'formal' to wear. Yes, he decided to go to that stupid party. Why he will go is something that he will never tell us.

Toshiro looked and looked through his closet, but all of the clothes there where either too small for him, or are just his regular clothes. He was thinking of just hiding somewhere and not attending the party when someone knocked on his door. 'That better not be another fan girl forcing gifts on me' he muttered under his breath. He opened the door only to found out that no one is there. He was about to enter his quarters again when he noticed something on the floor. In front of his doorstep, lays a present wrapped in emerald paper with a silvery white ribbon on top. Hesitantly, he picked up the present, wondering who could have sent it. He then noticed the small note attached to it.

'To: Hitsugaya Toshiro, Captain of the 10th division,

This day is probably the most important day to you, Hitsugaya-taicho. It is after all, your birthday. We heard you are celebrating today at your division's barracks and is in need of something formal to wear. That's why we decided to send this to you. Hope you'll like it. Happy Birthday, Captain Hitsugaya!'

He entered his room and sat on his bed, staring at the present for a long time before slowly opening it. He then opened the box after he tore down the emerald colored paper wrapping it. Inside the box is a dark blue kimono with silver dragon patterns at the bottom and an even darker- almost black- blue haori. 'I guess it's okay. I think it would fit me just fine' he thought.

Shrugging, he walked over to his bathroom.

-HEAVEN'S SEAL-

Behind a tree, two hooded figures stood, grinning evilly.

"The first part has been completed," the shorter of the two, said. "Now, for the second part"

The other frowned. "While I think what we're doing is pretty fun, I don't see why we couldn't just kill him. It would be easier that way."

The shorter one smacked him on the head. "You idiot, that would attract attention! Just wait patiently. After we finished getting rid of that shitty brat, we would rule over every living creature."

-HEAVEN'S SEAL-

Toshiro stepped out of the shower minutes later, only wearing a towel loosely around his hips. He almost dropped his towel when he heard a loud 'bang' in his kitchen. Not bothering to put on clothes, he dashed in the area in which he had heard the noise with his zanpakuto in hand. What he saw next surprised him.

"H-Hinamori?" he asked his _**friend**_ whose back was facing him. She's covered in flour. Bowls and other kitchen utensils were scattered on the floor.

"I'm so sorry Hitsugaya-kun! I was just trying to make some cupcakes for your birthday and I thought you'd want to t-" she suddenly stopped talking as she faced her childhood friend. Who wouldn't? An unbelievably handsome-and hot- young man, who also happens to be your _**crush**_, is standing in front of you, dripping wet with only a towel on.

"What are you doing here?" Toshiro asked, not asking her how she managed to get in because he gave her a spare key in his house a few years ago. He also failed to notice the girl's blushing face as she stared at him with wide eyes.

Toshiro walked over to the scattered utensils on the floor, picked some of them up, and placed it on the sink, while the girl just kept on staring at his bare chest. Finally noticing the stare, he walked over to her.

"Oy, Hinamori!" he said shaking her a bit. "Are you okay?" he asked placing a hand on her forehead 'She's fine. No signs of a fever' he thought. Oh Toshiro, If only you knew, what your body is capable of doing, to poor Hinamori.

Momo then snapped out of her wonderful dream filled with rainbows, butterflies, sparkles and a _**topless**_ _**Toshiro**_. "H-huh?" she asked, then noticed how close she and her childhood friend are. She blushed even more at that.

"I asked you if you're alright." Toshiro stated, staring at her eyes.

"Y-yes, of course- I mean why wouldn't I be? I'm totally fine!" Momo squeaked out, her face turning into an even darker shade of red.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine! Go start preparing for your party"

"Well…okay? I'll be back in a minute or two." With that, Toshiro walked out, leaving a still flustered Hinamori behind.

'He looks so hot without a shirt on' her zanpakuto said.

'S-shut up, Tobiume' she yelled in her mind.

'Oh c'mon. We both know you want to-'Momo cut her off.

'You're not helping me, Tobiume. '

'You're not helping yourself either. You like him, right? Then go ask him out! Hitsugaya-taicho is a lot like his zanpakuto. He and Hyorinmaru-sama are quite dense at times. Which makes them even more cuter~'

Hinamori sighed, 'I don't know. He only sees me as a friend, a relative, his sister.'

'How would you know? What if he likes you too but is too afraid to ask you out?'

Hinamori didn't reply. She picked up the remaining utensils on the floor and put it in the sink. She wanted to bake some cupcakes for _**her **_Shiro-chan's birthday, but she found out that she ran out of flour and the shop is a 2-hour walk away from Seretei, so she decided to make the cupcakes in Toshiro's house, knowing that he never runs out of supplies. That way, Hitsugaya would also be able to taste her cupcakes as soon as it came out of the oven. Unfortunately, while she was trying to find the eggs, she tripped and it resulted to this mess.

'Hitsugaya-kun will never like me. He's strong, smart and handsome. He's almost perfect, while I'm just a weak and dumb little girl who cried over someone who betrayed her. I'm nothing compared to him.'

Oh dear Momo, if only you knew the truth.

-Meanwhile-

'Master,' Hyorinmaru called in the mind link between the two of them.

'What is it?' Toshiro asked as he put on the kimono.

'Why don't you ask her out on a date? You like her a lot.'

Toshiro paused, as a blush appeared on his face 'What! I told you, I don't like Hinamori! We're just friends!'

'How did you know I was talking about her?' Hyorinmaru asked. Toshiro could imagine the serpentine dragon smirking at him.

Unable to reply, he just kept quiet, ignoring his zanpakuto. He put on the dark blue haori and stared at his self in the mirror. 'I look fine, I guess'. Now that's an understatement.

He stared at the clock- yes, toshi-kun owns a clock- it read 16:07. Matsumoto sent him a note earlier, stating that the party will start at exactly 5:30. Glancing at his self in the mirror for the last time, he walked out of his room and found Hinamori walking out of the kitchen. Seeing his appearance, Hinamori blushed once again. He looks like an _**angel**_.

"Hitsugaya-kun, sorry 'bout the mess I made. Don't worry, I cleaned it up."

"It's alright. I actually expected something worse from a bed-wetter like you." Hitsugaya said, smirking.

Hinamori stared at him with wide eyes. "Y-you! You're so mean, Shiro-chan!" she said, pouting. Toshiro can't help but stare at her lips. He wondered what it would feel like if he brushed it with his own.

She faced him, "Ano…Right! I still need to dress for your party. So, I guess, I'll see you later, ne, shiro-chan?"

"Oy, Don't call me that!" he yelled.

Hinamori grinned. "Yeah, yeah, It's 'Hitsugaya-taicho'. See you at the party!" she said before finally walking out.

-HEAVEN'S SEAL-

Hinamori hummed quietly as she walked pass her division barracks. On the way to her quarters, which is only a few meters away from the fifth squad barracks, she saw her captain, Surota Akki, walking on the opposite direction as her. She called out to him, "Captain!"

The man smiled, "Good afternoon to you too, Hinamori-fukutaicho."

Her captain then asked her a question, "Going to Hitsugaya-taicho's party?"

The girl nodded, smiling a little. "What about you, taicho?"

"Of course, I will. I guess I'll see you later, ne, Hinamori-fukutaicho."

"Hai!" Momo said as she and her new captain part ways.

-HEAVEN'S SEAL-

The fifth squad captain's quarter is a bit too far from Seretei. On the way there, you would pass a dark forest. As he was taking the only route to his home, he felt the presence of another being. It seems that he is following him. He paused and turned around, staring at a tree a few meters away from him. "Who are you? Reveal yourself!" he said as he grabbed the hilt of his zanpakuto.

A cloaked man then jumped down the tree. "Hello, Akki-taicho." The man said, grinning.

Surota Akki gripped the hilt of his zanpakuto harder. "Who are you?"

"Me? I'm here to kill you, my friend."

Suddenly, the fifth squad captain was thrown into a tree.

-HEAVEN'S SEAL-

A man wearing a white captain's haori lay on the ground covered with his own blood. His zanpakuto, split in two, was lying beside him. A cloaked man standing a foot away laughed.

"What a weak little bastard!" he said as he continued laughing. "I didn't even receive a single scratch! Is this the so called strength and power of a gotei 13 captain?"

A strong wind suddenly blew off his cloak. It revealed a man with pure white hair wearing a blue kimono with silvery white dragon patterns and a dark blue haori on.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

a/n: So, as I mentioned in the previous chapter, I would be very busy. That's why I decided to post this chapter! This is unedited and I did not read the whole thing, so if there are any errors kindly point it out. I'll try to fix it. It would probably take me at least 2 weeks to post the next chapter. So yeah~ Sorry. Please leave a review it would make me happy. For those who reviewed in the previous chapters, thank you! So yeah… Bye!


	5. Plans

Heaven's Seal- Chapter 4

_**Please read the author's note at the end.**_

**Chapter 4**

A cloaked man was silently walking into a dark forest. As he looked at his surroundings, he couldn't help but feel remorse, anger and sorrow. He sighed. 'This is neither the time nor the place to grieve for my fallen comrades. I have more important matters to worry about,' he thought. Shaking his head a little, he proceeded to walk further into the forest, stepping on the grasses which were once green, and passing dead trees. He noticed dozens to hundreds of corpses, lying there. He cringed when he almost stepped on one. They couldn't even bury them properly as the fallen guardians will find out that some of them are still alive, when the corpses of the dead guardians suddenly went missing. They couldn't risk it. They already know that the bearer of the seal is still alive. They can't find out that 12 other guardians are still alive, and is watching over him.

Suddenly, the man halted, feeling the presence of another. He then heard a rustling sound. Gripping the hilt of his sword, he faced the direction in which the noise came from. He then said, "Show yourself" but the one behind the bushes refused to do so.

Stepping forward, he unsheathed his sword.

"**Soten,"** he muttered in a low voice, his body emitting cold reiatsu, which caused the ground beneath him to freeze.

"**Ni,"** this time, he raised his sword, pointing it towards the sky. Dark clouds started to form as the temperature dropped a few more degrees,

"**Zase"**

Water then burst out of the tip of his sword, forming a shape which appears to be that of a dragon's. It then froze, turning to ice. The dragon then lunged at his 'opponent', its jaws wide open.

Before anything could happen, another cloaked figure stepped out of his hiding place and stopped the attack by shooting a ball of fire. Shards of ice came flying everywhere.

The being removed his cloak, revealing a tall man with red eyes, auburn hair, and crimson colored wings. Laughing, he said, "Calm down, Hyorinmaru. It's just us."

Hyorinmaru sheathed his sword, glaring at the other as he continued to laugh. A boy with ash colored hair, gray eyes, and feathery wings then revealed his self and said, "Man, you scared me. I thought I was going to die."

"How come I didn't recognize your reiatsu?" Hyorinmaru asked.

"That's for us to know and you to find out." The man said, grinning from ear to ear. Hyorinmaru scowled.

"Where are the others?"

The boy smiled at him. "They are already in our hideout. They sent me here to pick you up. Fire boy here decided to tag along"

"Tsk. You shouldn't have let him come with you."

"What's done is done. Let's get moving. I'll lead the way seeing as old man is too dumb to remember directions and such."

"Hey!"

After minutes and minutes of walking, they finally arrived at their destination- which is…an old oak tree.

"Where is the hideout?"

"You'll see"

The boy uttered words which Hyorinmaru couldn't catch nor understand. Suddenly, light surrounded the trio, and they're all forced to close their eyes. Hyorinmaru felt something pulling him somewhere.

When the light faded, they all opened their eyes. They were…transported to a dark, but large, room. Hyorinmaru looked around. At the center of the room was a long table, surrounded by 13 chairs, while at the back were 3 bunk beds, in which seven guardians sat, staring at him with smiles on their faces. The other two were sitting on the floor.

A girl in pink kimono then approached him and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Ami…I failed. I have failed. They found him."

"No. There's still hope yet. We just have to make sure that they will not lay a single finger on him."

A girl wearing a yellow dress grinned. "That's right! That's why we're all here. Gather 'round, people," And they all did, each sitting at a chair which surrounded the same table Hyorinmaru saw awhile ago.

**At the fallen guardians' lair **

"Lust, hand me some more sake!" a man dressed in an expensive looking suit yelled at the top of his lungs. A rather lovely woman dressed in red then came a minute later and handed a bottle of sake to him. Immediately, the man gulped down its contents. A man dressed in a crimson red shirt watched him do so, and sneered. "My, you're so greedy. You already drank all 8 bottles of sake. Leave some for us!" he said.

"What else would you expect from me, Wrath?"

The lovely woman named Lust walked to the cabinet in which more sake bottles along with some of the finest of wine were stored, wanting to grab a drink of her own.

"I hate you so much, Lust!" A short girl in a green dress suddenly said, glaring at the woman as she saw her pass by.

The woman halted from her steps and turned to the girl. "What did I do this time?" she asked.

"I just hate you!"

Lust smiled- seductively, might I add. "I know why. You envy my perfect body and good looks."

"I do not!"

"Oh, but you do."

"I don't! I'm so much better than you! I'm the most-"

A lady in a blue dress then turned to them, "Shut up! I'm trying to sleep here!" was what she said before pulling up the covers of her bed over her head trying to block the noises the other two were making as they continued to bicker.

"But Sloth…You're always sleeping." said a bald man, before returning to what he was doing earlier- inhaling food.

The door that leads to the room they are currently in suddenly creaked open. All stopped what they were doing as their eyes turned to the direction of the door and a man with a purple tie walked in. He turned to all six of them, and smirked.

Wrath glared at him as Sloth raised an eyebrow. "I'm guessing what you have is good news."

Pride grinned. "The first part went smoothly." He stated

"So what are we going to do next?"

"Nothing. We're just going to wait and watch the events unfold before our eyes."

A/N: OMG. I'm so sorry. I know I haven't updated in a really long time and this chapter is really short. It's just that…I've been dealing with a lot of sh*t lately and writing a story has been the least of my worries. With bullies everywhere and my grandpa passing away…I just don't know what to do. But I'm glad if some of you are still reading this. I haven't written anything in awhile so this probably sucks. I will edit this soon. I will edit the previous chapter too, as I am not contented with the things written there. I kinda rushed that. I kind of rushed this too. So as I say in every author's note of mine, tell me if there are any errors, and I will try to fix them whenever I can. So yeah, please review! It will make me happy.


End file.
